


Sweetest Kiss

by cadkitten



Category: Dir en grey
Genre: Alcohol, Drabble, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Request Meme, Romance, Snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-12
Updated: 2016-01-12
Packaged: 2018-05-13 08:13:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5701312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cadkitten/pseuds/cadkitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Requests from the kiss meme off my tumblr. Pairings and meme prompt listed in notes on each chapter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HamHamHeaven](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HamHamHeaven/gifts).



> Requester: thehamhamheaven  
> Prompt: #15 Kaoru/Die - A kiss because I have literally been watching you all night and I can’t take anymore

The smoke in the club was thick, creating a foggy haze of pea-soup like consistency. Okay, so maybe it wasn’t quite _that_ bad, but it was pretty terrible. Once upon a time, Die wouldn’t have taken note of it at all, would have been adding to it himself. But ever since he’d stopped smoking, it had become more and more obvious to him when someplace was filled to the brim with smoke. And very few places still let everyone smoke inside these days. Mostly, it was on tour where they’d find it allowed inside a foreign country’s bars or venues... such as tonight.

Sitting back, Die stretched his legs out under the table, very carefully extending his left leg until his foot brushed lightly along Kaoru’s pant leg. His fellow guitarist flicked him a questioning glance and Die simply shrugged. Perhaps it was the amazing quantity of alcohol in his bloodstream or maybe it was just that he was feeling particularly ballsy tonight. But whatever it was, he wasn’t backing down from it or from the things it was encouraging him to do.

Tonight... of all nights. He only wondered why it was now and why not some other time, another night, one of the many shared in private or perhaps in a country slightly more accepting of the sort of behavior he had on his mind. But whatever it was that was pushing him forward also gave no fucks about how anyone else was bound to react to anything he did. Only one person mattered besides himself... and that was Kaoru.

The beer flowed and the laughter grew louder. Shots of whiskey were passed around and Die found himself flopping back into the booth after having done three rounds of shots with the bartender, his arm draping over the back of the booth and a grin on his face a mile wide as he leaned against Kaoru’s side. Without even doing more than considering his actions, he leaned closer to Kaoru, cupping his cheek. There was a second in which he met his eyes and then his own fluttered closed as he closed the distance between them.

Their lips met and Die melted into the kiss, his arm coming possessively around Kaoru’s shoulders, his tongue slicking out to lightly trace over Kaoru’s lower lip before begging entrance. Much to his surprise, he was given exactly that; the other allowing him to taste the depths of his mouth, to explore over the ridges of his teeth and then slide across his tongue in a lewd dance of other things desired.

When he finally pulled back, it was with a certain amount of sadness that it needed to end. But there was only so far he could go in public... only so far he could go without feeling like he was clouding Kaoru’s thoughts and making his decisions for him.... only so far he could go without blatant consent.

Shifting back just enough to catch Kaoru’s gaze again, he let his lips quirk up into a small - hopeful - smile. “I’ve been watching you all night... just couldn’t take it any longer.”

The huff of Kaoru’s laugh filled Die’s ears, the guitarist shaking his head as he settled back in the booth. “Suck it up and admit it, Die... you know it’s more than that... longer than that.”

Die slipped out of the booth, a smile quirking his lips as he held out his hand. “Then let me show you the rest... allow me to explain just how long.”

As Kaoru’s hand slipped into Die’s own, he knew only one truth: this was bound to be one of the best nights of his life.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requester: noluciusstfu  
> Prompt: #14 - ‘I don’t have the words right now so here’s a kiss’

A steaming cup of coffee sat on the counter in front of Kyo, the mug hot to the touch. So, naturally, Kyo had his hands wrapped tightly around the ceramic surface, his hands nearly burning on it. He hated the taste of coffee, but sometimes you took whatever you could when you desired warmth like this. In this case, he was settled inside Kaoru's apartment, curled up on the floor, his feet under Kaoru's table, the heater beneath the blanket going full-blast.

He'd walked for nearly an hour to get himself here in what was quickly amounting to the greatest snowstorm of the past five years. The streets had already been growing filled with the crystal white snow and Kyo had been drenched by the time he arrived. Fortunately, only the outer two layers, which left him in his white tank top and boxer briefs while Kaoru had scrambled to get his clothing into the dryer as well as hand over several items of far-too-large clothing for him to wear. And so... Kyo now sat in ill-fitting sweats and an old band t-shirt that smelled achingly of Kaoru's scent, clutching at the overly-warm mug of coffee. And as much as he hated coffee, as much as he wanted something else to drink... he didn't mind at all.

The fact was that he'd come all this way to be with Kaoru on Christmas Eve and he couldn't care less if he'd gotten utterly drenched on the journey or not. Kaoru settled beside him, their hips pressed against one another, Kaoru's leg sliding over Kyo's own beneath the table as he arranged a blanket over both of their shoulders. Kyo eased himself against Kaoru's side as the other slid his arm around his waist to keep him close, his eyelids falling closed as he leaned there. "It's snowing for Christmas," he breathed out, knowing well that it had ticked past midnight sometime in the past while since he'd been here.

"So it is." Kaoru's arm lightly squeezed at Kyo's side. For a while, they said nothing to one another, only listening to the silence that came with a soft blanket of white just outside the apartment.

"You came all this way... for me."

Kyo tipped his head to peer up at Kaoru, a small smile pulling at his lips. "Of course I did."

"We've only been together a few months and yet, you'll come when the snow is so thick, the trains all shut down... we are a city fallen silent and you refused to be included in it... _for me_." The amazement in Kaoru's voice caught Kyo's attention and held it, forcing his mind over all of the things he felt for Kaoru, over all of the moments they'd shared over the years... and over the millions of reasons why two months didn't mean a damn thing, but the seventeen years before that meant _everything_.

Kyo moved then, just enough to accomplish his task, his hand lightly resting over Kaoru's heart as he carefully fitted their lips against one another, the slowest glide of velvet skin against his own before he eased back, just watching Kaoru, utterly silent, a small smile on his lips. All he could hope was that somehow, some way, his actions spoke clearer than the words he could no longer formulate.


End file.
